User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 8
(The chair turns around for the President revealing to be Nice Peter) Nice Peter: Who are you? and why are you in my office? BTTF: There's no time to explain, but you need to get out of here right now! Nice Peter: I don't understand Metal: Look President someone is going to assassinate you! Nice Peter: How would you know that? Kari: Well... Nice Peter: Look I'm not going anywhere, now please leave my office Egoraptor: Look Dawg this is real shit, the assassin can be here any second (The Windows break and a tall figure in a cloak, Scarfs, and Sunglasses appears) BTTF: You must be the Assassin Assassin: Nice Peter.... Nice Peter: Yes, who are you? Assassin: The person who's life has been ruined by some of your supporters BTTF: What are you talking about? Assassin: Try taking a guess (The Assassin takes off his scarfs revealing to be ERB10) Metal: No way.... ERB10: Yes.... I'm that guy who everyone hated, do you know why I went on a year break? Kari: Why? ERB10: I was getting death threats, my house kept getting vandalized, and I couldn't take it anymore so I went to a Mental hospital Danny Sexbang: Holy shit... ERB10: Now I'm here to prevent my pain by killing the source BTTF: You don't understand If you kill him, you will doom the future!! ERB10: I don't care..... Jontron: Oh you were the guy who made that shitty Grinch vs Shrek battle (ERB10 shoots Jontron in the leg with his pistol and Jontron falls to the floor) Jontron: FUCK THAT HURTS ERB10: Now get out of my way BTTF: Never! Markiplier: Guys I got this covered Kari: What are you going to do? Markiplier: Cover your ears (The gang covers their ears and Markiplier lets out a sonic screech. Then ERB10 falls back to the door) Metal: Oh my god... (ERB10 gets up and drop kicks Markiplier in the face. Then Markiplier passes out and ERB10 picks up his pistol and walks forward) Metal: Stop right there!! ERB10: You.... I'm getting tired of you being in my way (BTTF puts Noah down and runs to Metal and ERB10. Then ERB10 fires his pistol and BTTF jumps in front then the bullet hits him in the stomach) Metal: NOOO (Danny smacks ERB10 with his guitar and Jack Nicholson hits ERB10 with his Axe. Then ERB10 falls to ground and bleeds to death) Metal: This can't be happening (Metal puts BTTF in his arms) Metal: You can't die on me now! BTTF: Listen up these will be my last words so pay attention Metal: I will (Noah wakes up and runs up to them) Noah: BTTF what happened! BTTF: It doesn't matter... I was gonna be erased from existence anyways, but I saved Metal so it's worth it (Metal starts to cry and Noah does as well) BTTF: Hey don't cry, you two are some of the best friends I've ever had Kari: You can't go BTTF BTTF: I'm sorry, but my time has come. At least I can finally see BreZ again Metal: I shouldn't have been such a dick to you BTTF: It's ok Stranger, I love you all so much. Now the future will be peaceful (BTTF eyes close and he dies with a smile on his face) Egoraptor: Cmon guys lets get out of here before something else happens Noah: Right (Metal picks up BTTF and the gang runs out of the White House) Narrator: The next day! Kari: Not now Narrator... (We go to a scene in a forest where the gang is having a funeral for BTTF) Metal: Lets give our thanks to this brave man Kari: I have something for him (Kari puts a Doc Brown plushie and a crayon drawing of Her, Metal, Noah, and BTTF on his Tombstone) Noah: That's beautiful Kari, Now I have something for him (Noah puts a Normon Bates figure on his grave) Jack Nicolson: I have something for brave blond man (Jack puts his Axe on the Tombstone) Metal: Let BTTF Rest In Peace Egoraptor: Hey I'll pay for your trip back guys Metal: Thank you Arin Danny Sexbang: Hope we get to see you kids again someday Noah: Same here (Noah, Metal, and Kari goes to the Airport. Then they fly on a plane and on the next day while Metal is walking to school he looks up at the sky to see an image of BTTF smiling) Metal: Thanks buddy (Metal gives a thumbs up and that concludes the BTTF saga) THE END How was it?? Loved It Great Good Awful Depressing Category:Blog posts